The Prophecy
by Miharu Tengoku
Summary: A prophecy is finally coming true. A giant monster is destroying Angel Grove, but this isn't any ordinary monster. Only two rangers can save Angel Grove now. But they aren't even Power Rangers anymore. Green and Pink must become one.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy and Kat were on a date at the Angel Grove mall. Kat wanted to look for makeup. Tommy was just happy to get away from his books for a while. Being in college was stressful and he was tired. Kat found a store she wanted to go in and Tommy followed. Lots of makeup lined the shelves. All types of colors and different products. It made his head spin.  
"I'll go wait by the entrance while you shop." Tommy said to Kat while she looked at three tubes of lipstick that all looked the same to him.  
As he walked back through the aisles something caught his attention. He turned around and walked back to it. It was a pink hand-held mirror with a long handle. He picked it up and looked into it.  
"Kimberly loved these things. I got her one at a fair once. She loved it... I wonder how she's doing. I sure miss her. Man, I haven't thought about her in a long time." He thought. Kat walked up to him.

"Tommy?" She said. "Tommy…" She tapped him on the shoulder. He was out of it and staring into space.

"Tommy!" He snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh. Kat… are you done?" He said turning around.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine." He put the mirror down and followed Kat out of the store.

"Ready for lunch?" She asked. Tommy stayed quiet. "Guess not. Why don't we go see a movie?" His silence continued. "Tommy, hello? Anyone in there. Tommy!"

"Huh, what?" He said.

"I think we need to talk." Kat sat down on a bench in the mall. Tommy sat next to her. "There's something going on. Suddenly, you're out of it, not paying any attention to anything but what's going on in your head. What's going on?"

"That mirror just reminded me of Kimberly."

"Kimberly? She's what this is about? Do you still have feelings for her?" Kat asked agitated.

"I don't know."

"Tommy, this isn't fair."

"I'm sorry, I never planned to feel this way." He put his head in his hands and sighed. "This is all just too soon…"

"Tommy, I think you're in denial. You better sort it out. I can't do this." Kat stood up and walked away from Tommy.

"Kat…" He called but it was too late. She was gone.

Once again, the monster alarm's shrill cry rang through the Power Chamber. The spunky little robot Alpha-5 turned around from his work. The orange, red and pink lights bounced off his golden head. He ran around trying to find out what was happening.

"Oh, ai yi yi. What's going on, Zordon?" He yelled.

The good wizard from the planet Eltar opened his eyes, snapping out of a pensive mood. "My sensors are indicating that another one of King Mondo's monsters is wreaking havoc on the people of Angel Grove." His booming voice replied.

Alpha scuttled up to the viewing globe. A large, 30 feet tall monster, lumbered through the city streets. The body was smooth and heart-shaped, but a huge winding crack ran right down the middle; the monster was completely gray save for two piercing red eyes and a mouth in the crevice. It waved two arrow-like appendages that formed arms, releasing light beam copies of the shape toward unsuspecting citizens. Those arrow beams returned to the being and made it pulse with a pinkish glow. The citizens Mondo's newest minion was menacing were mainly couples. Glares replaced sweet smiles, clasped hands broke and gave way to shoves and slaps, and laughter turned to crying and shouting. This made the monster smile wider than any of them had.

"Oh no, we have to call the Rangers!" Alpha yelled, running to a console to contact the new team of Power Rangers. "This enemy is clearly casting a spell on everyone in Angel Grove!"

"Wait, Alpha," Zordon urged. "This is no ordinary monster. There is a prophecy that is finally coming to pass."

"Prophecy? I don't understand."

"One that relies on a key union, my friend. We must call upon the Zeo Rangers once more."

"But Zordon, the Zeo Rangers have moved on with their lives," Alpha reminded him. "Some of them are no longer even in the same city as one another."

"I will explain later. Find their bio rhythms in the Morphing Grid and bring them here immediately," Zordon instructed

Alpha was confused but did as his mentor said. His padded fingers flew across computer keys, and by pressing the right combination of brightly-colored buttons, five columns of light descended into the Power Chamber, revealing the former holders of the Zeo Crystal: Pink Ranger Katherine Hillard, Yellow Ranger Tanya Sloan, Blue Ranger Rocky DeSantos, Green Ranger Adam Park, and Red Ranger Tommy Oliver. A white point of light also materialized, and Billy Cranston, the Mighty Morphin Blue Power Ranger and longtime technical advisor to the Power Team, joined his friends.

The former Zeo Rangers looked at each other confused but excited to see each other.

"Hey guys, it good to see you." Billy said walking up to his friends.

"Hey buddy," Tommy said walking up and hugging Billy. The others walked over to Tommy and Billy hugging each other and catching up. It was a good feeling to be among friends again. They smiled as they caught up with each other. "This is great, but Zordon, Alpha why did you bring us here?" Tommy, the leader of the team asked. "Why did you bring the Zeo Rangers here?"

"Tommy, it's good to see all of you. I know you all have moved on to new lives but there is a danger only you can face." Zordon said. "King Mondo, who unfortunately is still operational, has sent down a new monster to destroy the world. I have analyzed this creature, and he is actually taking love from the people of the city and turning it into hate. If it is not stopped, those under his spell will only grow more enraged and violent, and that will spell doom for Planet Earth."

Alpha reported to the Rangers next. "Our research has shown that the creature is called Erida, after the Goddess of Hate. While you can see, he uses a powerful spell to incense those living in Angel Grove, he can use his projectiles as deadly weapons." The rangers looked into the viewing globe. The monster shot its arrows at unsuspecting couples as they held hands and smiled. Once hit they dropped hands and began to argue. He laughed and smiled more and more as he ingested love from the people of Angle Grove.

"That's awful." Said Rocky.

"But Zordon," Adam started. "We don't have powers anymore. We are defenseless against this monster."

"This monster is fulfilling a prophecy foretold long ago. It says "Love itself will succumb to a broken heart. The world will fade to black lest the champions of green and pink finally become one. True devotion can turn the tides..." A circular platform descended from on-high and landed right in the middle of the smooth floor of the Power Chamber.

"The true realization of such love, perhaps expressed physically, can give us the energy we need to stop Erida. From this site of good, we can right this wrong." Zordon explained.

Adam turned to Katherine, and both raised their eyebrows high.

"Us?" Katherine questioned, nervously biting her lip.

"Whoa…" Adam said, rubbing the back of his neck and brushing some hair out of his eyes. "I mean, Katherine's wonderful and all, but I don't think…"

Rocky chuckled, patting Tommy on the shoulder.

"I don't think the prophecy means you, Adam," he said with a smile. "Remember, we have two former Green Rangers here! Sounds like all we need is these two to kiss." Tommy gasped and looked at his friend, then to Billy, who looked at him with a knowing gaze.

" _Finally,"_ Tanya added, nudging Kat, whose cheeks glowed like the blinking lights on Alpha's visor.

A few quiet seconds passed. Tommy sighed and took a few steps toward Kat, but he turned back, his body shivering and a cold feeling taking over his head.

"That won't work." he responded.

Katherine ducked her head for a moment. Her lip quivered, but she refused to show any more emotion. She simply walked over to Tommy and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You need to be honest with yourself, Tommy," she said softly. " _You have to._ "

Tommy took a deep breath. "Because, if it must be true love then, the Pink Ranger I am in love with isn't here…" He closed his eyes and leaned on one of the counters. Kat stepped away. "And she found someone else." Tommy gripped the computer tighter with every second, each one bringing him closer to tears.

"Kimberly…" Billy said. "Alpha, see if you can locate Kimberly."

Kimberly was laying on her couch reading alone in her apartment in Florida. She put the book down for a moment. The book she was reading reminded her of her time as a Power Ranger. The characters in the book had been going on an adventure to save the world.

"I miss that. I miss my friends. And…" she stood up and walked across the room to a cabinet. She opened the second drawer and took out an old blue mirror. The one her ex-boyfriend, Tommy got her. She sighed. "And I miss him." She said stroking the side of her mirror. "I'm sorry, Tommy." Kimberly went back to the couch, laid down and closed her eyes.

"She should be coming up in the viewing globe." Alpha said. Tommy ran to it with the rest of the rangers behind him. Kimberly appeared in the globe. She was laying on her couch. It looked like she was asleep.

"She's alone." Tommy said. Billy gave Tommy the coordinates that printed out of the computer and Alpha handed him his old communicator.

"Go to her, Tommy," he whispered. "If this prophecy is right. Deep down, she still loves you. You've never been serious about someone since Kimberly. You need to take a chance."

"Alright, I'll go." Tommy studied the coordinates. Tommy teleported away and landed in front of Kimberly in her apartment. Kim's apartment was small, but big enough for one person. She had a few mirrors hanging up on the wall. And a small coffee table by the couch. Tommy walked over to Kim and kneeled by her.

"Hey beautiful, time to wake up." He said putting his hand behind her neck. Kimberly screamed when she woke up.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Her eyes went wide as she sat up. She looked around and nervously bit her lip.

"This isn't happening." She thought.

"Kimberly, please hear me out. You won't believe parts of this, but please try." Kimberly stared at him attentively. "An evil monster has been sent out. It takes love and turns it to hate, and it's destroying everything and won't stop until the world is destroyed. But Zordon told us of a prophecy that can stop it. The only thing that can destroy it is the true love between green and pink."

"But I'm not pink anymore."

"I'm not green anymore. I even gave up my Turbo and Zeo powers to go to college." Tommy replied. "Kimberly, I know you found the one you want to spend the rest of your life with… but… I still love you. I always have loved you, and I always will." Tears welled in Kimberly's eyes. Tommy's palms were sweaty. His heart started beating faster and faster. It felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest.

"Kimberly, we need you. If you help me save the world one more time…. I promise…" Tommy stopped, trying to hold back tears in his own eyes. He was about to say something he would never want to say. "I promise… you'll never see or hear from me again, if that's what you want. I only want you to be happy. That's all I've ever cared about, no matter how much it would hurt..." Kimberly took her former boyfriend's hands.

"Tommy, I'll do it. We have a world to save." Kimberly then hesitated for a few seconds, and then threw her arms around Tommy. "I've actually really missed you…"


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy and Kimberly teleported back to the Power Center.

"Kimberly!" The Zeo team yelled in unison.

"Kimberly, it's good to see you." Alpha said excited. "I assume you being here means you will fulfill the prophecy?"

"Yes." She said to her old friend, hugging him last but certainly not least.

"I'm really sorry about this, Kimberly. It's probably the last thing you want to do."

"Tommy, I missed you every day. I've been wanting to write you. The truth is. I still love you." Tommy's eyes went wide and a smile shot across his face.

"Tommy, Kimberly if you are ready, it's time." Zordon said.

Tommy took her hand and led her to the platform. Lights lit up in green and pink once they stepped on the platform and the symbols of their power coins appeared. There was a space for them in the center. They took their Power Coins from their pockets and placed them on the platform. They centered themselves and joined hands. They could once again feel the powers from their coins.

"Dragonzord!"

"Pterodactyl!" Energy started coming out from the platform.

Tommy took a step forward, took Kimberly's face in his hands, rested them on either cheek and smiled; the young lady put her hands on his waist and looked deeply into his eyes. The young man slowly leaned his head in and placed his lips on her's for the first time in years.

The energy swirled around them and the Power Center in green and pink colors. Zordon opened chamber and sent the energy out to the city. The other Power Rangers watched in the Viewing Globe. The energy started with Erida. It swirled around the large monster taking the love it stole away in a matter of seconds. Once the energy was gone the monster exploded and love returned to the city. Each person effected had their love returned to their hearts. Couples returned to each other apologizing and making up.

"You did it!" Tanya yelled. Tommy and Kimberly pulled apart when they heard Tanya. They embraced seeing that they once again saved the world.

"Thank you, Kimberly." Tommy said. They walked off the platform hand-in-hand.

"So, what happens now?" Adam asked.

"I guess I have a decision to make." Kim responded. Everyone looked at her confused. "If I come back to Angel Grove and maybe fix some mistakes or go back home."

"But Kimberly, what about your new life? Your career and your new boyfriend?" Rocky asked.

Kimberly turned and walked away from her old friends. Tommy walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kimberly?" He asked worried.

"Guys, I have to come clean with you all." She turned around and lifted her ankle-length pink skirt to her knee revealing a large black knee brace. "There is no career… and there was never anyone else."

"What?" Tommy asked. Tommy and Kat's jaws dropped in disbelief. "But, your letters…"

"I know. I'll explain." Kimberly hopped up on an empty counter. "The day I sent that letter, I blew out my knee. I was at a competition. I had been training extremely hard. Apparently, too hard. My routine was going great. Until around the end of I had a triple flip on the bar. On the last one I landed wrong. My knee twisted hard and I fell clear off the bar. I hit my knee on the way down then landed on it. After I had it looked at I was told it was career ending." She carefully removed the brace and showed a huge scar. "I had surgery the day you received it." Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she turned to look at Tommy. "Tommy, I didn't want you to worry about me; I didn't want any of you to—Billy, Rocky, Adam, Kat, Tanya, even Jason, Zack, Trini, and Aisha. I knew if you found out you would take the next flight out to Florida… You all had better things to deal with. Angel Grove needed you to stay here and protect the city and the world from the Machine Empire. That was more important… So, I lied and hurt everyone, especially you, Tommy. The person I described in that letter was you. It was the hardest thing I ever did, and I always felt it wasn't right way to go about things."

"Kimberly," He said leaning down and wrapping her in his arms. "You should have told me. You're right, I would have taken the next flight to take care of you."

"We could have handled it while Tommy was away, Kim." Said Rocky. "We could have called him when we needed him."

"You didn't have to go through this by yourself, Kimberly." Said Billy. "We're your friends and we've always been your friends. We all would have pitched in to make it work."

"You were a ranger and always will be." Adam said. "Us rangers have to stick together." Everyone else went to comfort Kimberly while Kat stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry you went through all of this by yourself," Tommy said softly, stroking her hair. "Not a day went by that I didn't think about you." He said handed Kimberly her brace, and carefully placed the brace on her knee and fastened it. Tommy helped her down when she was finished.

Billy and the other rangers watched Tommy and Kimberly reconnecting. Billy smiled as he watched. Tanya was blinking back tears as Adam put his hand on her shoulder as they watched. Rocky was happy for his friend. Not everyone was though. Kat stood in the back jealous. Just earlier that day she was trying desperately to get Tommy's attention and now he can't keep his eyes off Kimberly.

"Kimberly, it is good to see you again." Zordon said. "I am very sorry to hear about your injury."

"Thanks, Zordon." She replied.

"Rangers, it has been good to see all of you again. Feel free to stay here for as long as you want." Zordon said.

"Yes, I could use some help over here." Alpha said. The rangers walked over to Alpha. Kimberly grabbed Tommy's arm.

"Kim? Are you ok?" He asked turning to her.

"Yeah, but, can you take me back to Florida?" Tommy's heart lowered a bit. He wanted more time with Kimberly.

"Yeah, I'll take you back…"

When they landed, he turned to her. "I guess this means… you don't want to see me again? If that's so, I'll keep my promise."

"Not at all, Tommy, I want to come home to Angel Grove. I just need a few days to get this all figured out. I'll pack my apartment up, find a place back home and I'll be home before you know it." Tommy smiled.

"How about I stay here with you. Help you pack. Drive you back to Angel Grove. Then you move in with me in my apartment." Tommy said.

"On one condition." Kimberly said, taking his hands and starring deeply into his eyes. "Ask me to be your girlfriend."

Tommy smiled. "I think I can do one better than that. Kimberly, I know this is sudden…" Tommy got down on one knee, reached into the pocket of his green shirt and pulled out a small black box. "I've been waiting a long time to do this…"

Before Tommy could finish, before he could even open the box an inch, Kimberly leapt at him with arms wide, knocking him to the ground. He then found himself locked in the tightest hug anybody had ever given him, his shoulder soaked with joyful tears.  
"Yes. Yes, Tommy, I will marry you."  
He stood up and slipped a one carat, princess cut, crystal clear, diamond engagement ring on her finger and kissed Kimberly. He was happy to have his one true love back in his life. And this time she wasn't going to get away.  
"Kim, please, never leave me again." He begged.  
"I promise." Kimberly, the soon-to-be Mrs. Oliver, responded with tears rolling down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy and Kimberly teleported back to the Power Chamber. The rangers were helping Alpha with a project making sure all the systems had been updated and were working to their fullest capacity.

"Rocky make sure they went through." Zordon said.

"Right."

"You two are back." Tanya said turning around.

"Well…" Kimberly said. The other rangers gathered around them.  
"I wanted you all to be the first to know that Kimberly has decided to come back to Angel Grove." Tommy said taking her hands and smiling. "And we have a bigger announcement."  
Kimberly cut in "We're getting married!" She exclaimed showing off her engagement ring. The Power Chamber erupted in cheers and applause. Kat faintly smiled but wiped away tears in the back of the group.

" _Great…"_ She thought.

"Alright, congratulations you two!" Billy responded.  
"And Billy, I want you to be my best man." Tommy said walking up and patting his friend on the back.  
"I would be honored to."  
"Oh, congratulations Kimberly and Tommy. Can I come too?" Alpha asked.  
"Absolutely, Alpha. It's not a party without you." Kimberly responded giggling and smiling at her fiancé.

"This is a time of celebration. Congratulations Kimberly and Tommy." Zordon said.

Billy smiled at the happy couple _. "It's about time. I remember when Tommy got her that ring…"_ He thought.  
 _Tommy entered the youth center and walked up to Billy.  
"Hey Billy, can I talk to you alone for a second?" They left the table Billy was sitting at with the other Power Rangers and walked outside. Billy was worried what this could be about.  
"Tommy, what's going on?" He asked.  
"I may have done something stupid..." He answered.  
"Go on..." Tommy pulled the ring box out of his jacket and showed it to Billy. "Is this what I think it is, Tommy?"  
"Yeah," he opened the box and showed him the ring. "I'm going to propose to Kimberly."  
"Wow, that's a big commitment. Are you sure you are ready?"  
"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." He said. "I'm going to ask her when I go see her in a few weeks. Then after high school, I'll move down to Florida, so she doesn't have to give up her career."  
"But what about college?" Billy asked. "You said you were thinking about studying Paleontology. That you were inspired by your time as a ranger. Us working with the dinosaur and dragon powers."_

" _I'm sure there's a college down there I could study at. I just… don't want to be away from her any longer."_

" _Well then it sounds like you have it all planned out."  
"Yeah, but let's just keep this between us for now."_

Kimberly beamed from ear to ear. She couldn't stop smiling and looking at Tommy. It was like nothing changed. Even his hair. It was still long as ever. Maybe a little longer than it used to be. Except now she was going to be married to him and she couldn't be happier.

"When are you going to start planning?" Tanya asked.

"Probably not until I get back to Angel Grove in a few days. All I have to do is pack up my apartment and let my apartment complex know."

"But, what about the fees you'll get for breaking your lease?" Kat asked.

"Somethings are worth it. Like moving home and beginning my new life with Tommy." She said. "But it looks like we have some work to do. So, we'll see you guys in a few days."

"We?" Kat asked.

"If I stay with Kim while she packs and help her out I can get her back here sooner." Tommy said looking deep into Kimberly's eyes. "Besides, I can't stand to be away from her any longer."

"Tommy, I'll take care of teaching your classes while you're gone." Adam said.

"Thanks, Adam, I owe you buddy."

"Just bring her in safe."

"Alright, guys. I need to tell mom. And Trini. But we'll have to go on a picnic when we get back. As soon as we get back." Kimberly said.

"Sounds like a plan." Tanya said. They waved good bye to their friends and Tommy teleported them back to Kimberly's apartment in Florida. When they landed, Kimberly sat down on her couch taking in everything that had just happened. Tommy sat down next to her by the arm of the couch.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" She asked admiring her ring. "You're really here and we're actually getting married?" Tommy looked at her worried.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"Oh, not at all, Tommy! It just doesn't feel real. Who knew this is how today would go… but I should tell mom. I don't know what she's going to say." Kimberly grabbed her phone off her coffee table and dialed her mother's phone number in France.

"Kimberly, it's good to hear from you." She said looking at the caller ID as she picked up.

"Hi, mom." She said nervously. Tommy held her free hand with her ring in both of his for support.

"Kimberly, what's wrong? A mom can tell."

"Actually, nothing. I just have something to tell you."

"What is it, dear?"

"Mom…" She sighed. "I'm getting married." Her mom squealed in excitement.

"Oh Kimberly, I'm so happy for you. Who is your fiancé?"

"That's the thing, mom… It's Tommy Oliver."

"Didn't you break up a couple years ago?"

"Mom, it's a long story. I can't explain it, but he's here with me in my apartment now. I'm moving back to Angel Grove in a few days then we're going to start planning our wedding."

"Well, he was a very fine young man. I'm sure he will make a wonderful husband. You just make sure not to get married without having me there."

"Of course mom. I'll let you know the minute we pick a date." She said. "But I have to start getting ready to move mom. I'll call when I'm back in Angel Grove."

"Make sure to tell your dad."

"I was going to do that in person." Kimberly said. "Bye mom." She hung up the phone.

"Mom approves." She fell back in Tommy's lap and looked up at him. "I think I'm too worn out from all this excitement to start packing today."

"Really? I feel like I could take on every villain we ever faced at once." Tommy said as Kimberly sat up. "What do you feel like doing, Mrs. Oliver?" She smiled just hearing the words "Mrs. Oliver."

"Well, we should probably catch up. What have you been doing?" Kimberly asked.

"I gave up all of my powers and went to college for starters. I'm in my Sophomore year."

"What are you studying?"

"Paleontology."

"Dinosaurs?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, well our time working with the dino powers inspired me. It just felt right when I chose it."

"Oh. What else?"

"I have a brother. I found out not long before you stopped by Angel Grove when you were captured by Divatox. His name is David and he lives on the reservation. I go see him pretty often. It's cool finally having some real family." He said pulling his half arrowhead necklace out of his shirt. "He has the other half of this. Other than that, just missing you every day… and driving a racecar for a while."

"Tommy, that's so dangerous!" She exclaimed terrified. "Please tell me you aren't still doing it."

"No, I gave it up. College and teaching karate takes up most of my time. Adam opened a school and I teach there with him. What about you?"

"Well, after my career ended I started working at a garden. That's been most of what I've been doing. I've learned a lot about botany working with the different plants. I've grown a lot of different things at the garden."

"Have you thought of going to college and studying botany? Angel Grove University has a program."

"I'd love to." She responded. "Tommy, I have so much to do when we get back. How can I handle all of this? Finding a job, applying for college, and planning a wedding."

"Kimberly, you aren't alone anymore, you don't have to do everything yourself." He said taking her hands. "Let me help you. As long as you're wearing that ring, you're stuck with me, anyway." Kimberly smiled and hugged her future husband.

"Ok, then let's not worry about all that now." She said. "But I do have a question. Have you seen anyone else?" Tommy's palms got sweaty hearing that question. He was worried what Kim would say when she found out.

"Yeah…" He said nervously. "I did… I went out with Kat a few times. She helped me get through the depression I developed when you left. I never had what I had with you with her though. It was just nice to have someone who cared enough to make sure I was able to get through it and accept that you left." Kim hung her head knowing what she did to Tommy.

"Tommy, its ok. I figured you would find someone else. I didn't think you would be sent into depression. I feel awful."

"Kimberly, don't feel bad about something in the past. No more looking back. Only forward into our new life together in Angel Grove. Soon, we'll be husband and wife. This is a new start for us." He put his arms around her waist and slowly leaned his head in towards her placing his lips on hers slowly and passionately kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

Within the week, Tommy and Kimberly were able to pack up her apartment in Florida and drive back down to Angel Grove in a rented moving truck. Kimberly insisted on stopping in nearly every state to pick up bridal magazines. She was getting really excited while looking through all the different catalogs, making list of things to do: Find a venue, invitations, times, dates, wardrobe, the list went on and on.

" _At least it keeps her mind off everything going on for a while,"_ Tommy thought. Driving to Angel Grove took a few days. As soon as they returned they started working on getting Kim settled. The next step was to inform everyone they hadn't told yet. Which included her dad and a lot of her old friends. All of the former rangers knew already. Trini had been blowing up her phone since she got the news asking questions about planning and what she could do to help. Kimberly made the obvious decision to make Trini her maid of honor and was going to ask the rest of the female rangers to be her bride's maids. She was sure Aisha and Tanya, would accept but was worried about Kat.

Tommy chose Billy as his best man and his groomsmen were his brother David, Adam, and Rocky. The rest of the rangers, like Zack, Jason and Justin were also invited and Justin was going to invite the turbo rangers. They still had to ask them formally though.

Kimberly was making plans on how to ask each of her girls. "How should I ask Tanya?" she said.

"Ask Tanya when I ask Adam. They've been together for a while."

"Really?" Kimberly thought back to a few days ago, "That's right, I did notice him wrap his arms around her shoulders. Aw, I'm happy for them. Your idea is perfect."

"I'll call Adam and have them come over for dinner," Tommy responded. While Tommy called Adam, Kimberly ran out to the store for groceries.

"I know just what to make," Kimberly said walking through the store. She grabbed some fresh veggies for salad, chicken, rice, fish and all the fixings for fresh sushi. She had learned how to make sushi at a cooking class. Tommy always loved sushi. She would also make stir fry chicken and a salad. As she was shopping someone called out to her.

"Kimberly? Kimberly Hart?" she turned towards the voice. It was a tall skinny man with short dark hair. He wore jeans and a button up white and blue plaid shirt.

"Skull?" she asked as he walked towards her.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked. "What are you doing back in Angel Grove?" Kimberly flashed her ring.

"Getting married."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Tommy Oliver."

"I heard you broke up," he said confused.

"Fate brought us back together. It was meant to be," she smiled. What about you?"

"I'm happy for you," Skull responded. "I'm teaching. After high school, I worked on getting a teaching license and now I teach English."

"That's great! Well, I have to go. We're having Adam and Tanya over tonight," she said waving good bye to her old acquaintance and continued shopping. She also picked up small gifts and cards for Adam and Tanya. That was the way her parents asked their wedding parties.

Kim paid for everything and drove back to the apartment. She couldn't wait for her big dinner party with Tommy, Adam and Tanya. And tomorrow everyone else was coming back in town for a celebratory picnic.

When she returned, Tommy had been cleaning and moving boxes out of the way. Making sure the apartment didn't look like a college student's apartment… even if that's exactly what it was. Kim started cooking while he moved his college textbooks, research, and papers off the dining room table and helped Kim get set up for dinner.

While everything was cooking, Kim instructed Tommy on what to do so she could put together the gifts for Adam and Tanya. She bought Tanya a silver bracelet with a golden-yellow flower on it with a matching hair clip and Adam a watch with a silver band, like their old communicators and dark green center. She put them in small white boxes and tied a bow around them. A "T" sticker was placed in the center of Tanya's bow and an "A" on Adam's with cards attached reading:

"Will you be my bride's maid?" and

"Will you be my groomsmen?"

"Perfect," she said placing them at the center of the table that Tommy had so nicely set up. There was a nice white table cloth covering the table. Four plates set out, all the utensils including chopsticks, glasses, napkins and a small vase with pink roses as the centerpiece. She finished up making dinner with Tommy, laughing and smiling the entire time. They finished cooking with enough time to change their clothes before Adam and Tanya arrived.

Kim changed into a light pink knee length dress with a pink cardigan over it. Tommy wore a red button up long sleeve shirt with black pants. As soon as they were ready the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Kim said excited and ran to the door with Tommy following. She opened the door for their friends. Adam and Tanya walked in. They had also dressed up. Tanya in a light-yellow ankle length dress and Adam in a dark green button up shirt and black pants. Everyone looked great for their evening.

"Thanks for having us over," Tanya said.

"Weren't we supposed to be getting together with everyone tomorrow?" Adam asked.

"We still are," Kim started. "I just really wanted to see friends. It's great to see you both." Kim walked over to Adam and hugged him then Tanya.

"We're glad to have you back," Adam said. "Tommy probably told you, but Tanya and I are together," he said smiling. He looked happier than Kim had ever seen him be.

"He did. That's fantastic. Come on we made dinner." Kim walked Tanya and Adam over to the dinner table and helped Tommy bring everything out.

"Wow, everything looks amazing!" Tanya said.

"It was all Kimberly. I helped a little bit, but nothing major." Tommy responded.

"Kimberly, you really outdid yourself." Tanya said.

"Thanks, but this is nothing. I took some cooking classes for a while." Kimberly said modestly.

"Alright, let's eat!" Tommy said. The former rangers dug into their dinner and caught up. They talked about old times, told stories, laughed a lot. It had been a while since Tommy hung out with his friends like this. He didn't realize how much he missed it, being so busy with college.

After dinner, they moved to living room. Tommy and Kimberly sat down on the couch with Tanya and Adam.

"So, guys, there's a reason we asked you to come over." Kimberly said.

"What's that?" Adam asked looking at Tanya placing his hands on her arms. Kimberly grabbed the gifts off the table and handed them to the couple.

"Thanks, Kim." Adam said, "But what's this for?"

"Adam," Tanya said pointing him to the cards. "They want us by their sides at the wedding." The four smiled. Adam turned to Tanya. He didn't like making decisions without making sure they both agreed on it. Tanya nodded excited.

"We would love to." Adam responded.

"Morphenomenal! Oh my gosh, I haven't said that in so long," she giggled. "Open the boxes." While Adam and Tanya opened them, Tommy wrapped his arms around Kim's waist. He was staying quiet because this Kimberly's moment. If this small thing made her happy he was happy to let her have it.

"It's beautiful," Tanya said slipping the bracelet on. "Just the right color. Thank you, Kimberly." Adam placed the clip in her hair and smiled, then opened his box.

"Reminds me of our old communicators." He clipped the watch on his wrist. "Zordon? Do you read us?... Still not a ranger." He joked. "Thanks, guys, but you didn't have to go through all this trouble for us."

"It was no trouble." Kimberly replied.

"We're just happy you two are joining us." Tommy said.

The next day they were to meet the rest of the team at Angel Grove park around noon for a picnic just like the old days when they used to have picnics. Everyone who was on their ranger teams were going to be there.

When Tommy and Kimberly showed up everything was already laid out. A big red picnic blanket was laid out underneath the tree they always sat under.

"We're here!" Kimberly said running up to her friends and starting to give out hugs to each of them as Tommy caught up.

"She's excited," he laughed.

Everyone seemed so happy to be back together again. It had been a while since some of them had gotten together or seen some of the other teams. They all sat down on the blanket and dug into the food Trini and Aisha and Billy brought.

"This is great having everyone together," said Jason.

"Yeah, imagine if we all worked together. Enemies wouldn't stand a chance." Tommy laughed and high fived Jason.

"Once a ranger. Always a ranger," Adam said.

"Well, I'm just glad we can all get together without having to worry about being called on or interrupted by Putties." Kim said.

"Or Tangas," Rocky added.

"Or anything else that attacked us," Justin said.

The group continued catching up and talking about old times. But one ranger was silent the entire time. The former Pink Ranger Tommy had most recently seen, Kat.

" _I knew I shouldn't have come,"_ she thought nibbling on her food as the other rangers laughed. The entire time Kimberly noticed how quiet Kat was being.

" _This must be so awkward for her. I'll talk to her in a bit."_ Kimberly thought.

"This has been great, but I have to go. I have a meeting with my record label. They want to start producing my first music video. I convinced them to have Adam help." Tanya said.

"I have to go too," Adam said. "But we'll see you guys soon."

"Thanks for coming. We can't wait to see it." Kimberly said. Slowly everyone started going their separate ways. Kim took this chance to pull Kat aside.

"Hey Kat, wait…" she called.

"Oh, Kimberly…"

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kat responded.

"Kat, please…" Kat turned around and sat down. Kim sat with her. "I know this must be weird… and I'm really sorry about that. What I did… was an awful thing. I hurt Tommy, the person I cared about more than anything. But he told me what you did. That you helped him through the worst of it. You brought him out of his depression and helped him move on with his life. You made him happy. And I can't thank you enough for taking such good care of him."

Kat smiled. "Thanks Kimberly. He really does love you. I couldn't fill the void that you left in his heart. But I couldn't let him stay in his funk. He's a great guy. Now that you're back, just please take care of him."

"I couldn't forgive myself after the last time. I have a lot of work to do to make it up to myself. Tommy won't let me apologize to him about it. He keeps saying now that I'm back that's all that matters."

"That is all that matters, Kimberly." Kat cut in. "It's a prophecy that was bound to come true. It was meant to be." Kimberly smiled.

"So, I wanted to ask you something, Kat." Kimberly reached into her purse and pulled out a box just like the ones from the night before and handed it to Kat. Kat looked confused but took the box and looked at it.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it!" Kim insisted. Kat pulled on the pink ribbon and noticed the card.

"Bride's maid?" she asked.

"Yes. I would love for you to be up there with us." Kat wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'd love to," she finally answered.

"Great! Now open the box," Kat finished pulling off the ribbon and opened the box. Kat was given a black wire hairband with pink roses covering the top. "I thought it would work well for your ballets." Kat carefully placed it in her hair as Kimberly got out her mirror she never left the house without.

"Thank you, Kimberly. It's perfect. I'll wear it during my next show." After all this the two former pink rangers became closer friends. Kimberly was relieved and now even more excited for her big day. Kimberly walked back over to Tommy as Kat left.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Kimberly said wrapping her arms around her fiancé. "Everything is perfect." Kimberly pulled Tommy down and kissed him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

As time went by Kimberly and Tommy got more and more things done. Tommy was able to make Kimberly feel right at home in their apartment. Kimberly being back in his life brought extra sunshine to his day. Kimberly also got enrolled in college and started working with Lt. Stone at the Youth Center partly helping in the kitchen and partly coaching students in gymnastics. For the first time in a long time they were both happy. They had the one person they ever loved by their sides, wonderful friends, and a date to look forward to.

In a few months' time Tommy and Kimberly were going to be married. Everything was planned out, thanks to Trini stepping in and making sure Kimberly and Tommy made up their minds and didn't dwell on small decisions.

It was finally time for the final dress fitting Kimberly and her girls went to the local bridal shop to finish the fittings on their dresses. Kimberly had a beautiful white scalloped sheer lace, long sleeve backless wedding dress picked out and had pink earrings to go with it to add in a little bit of their Power Ranger past.

Since Kimberly's mom had convinced her that the rest of the wedding party shouldn't wear pink, the girls chose yellow dresses. Trini chose a floor length sweetheart dress high-low dress that accentuated her figure, Aisha chose a floor length spaghetti strap dress, Tanya chose a simple one shoulder ankle length dress, and Kat chose a v-cut long ankle length dress. The girls looked gorgeous.

Kimberly sighed as she looked at her dress in the mirror thinking about her big day coming up.

"Are you nervous?" Trini asked.

"No, not at all. I'm just happy. Since I left, I just didn't imagine my life turning out like this. I can't thank Zordon enough for calling the rangers back."

"We're all happy you're back with us," Aisha said.

"Even me, Kimberly," Kat said. "This wedding is going to be the most special day in your life."

"And we can't be happier to be by your sides," Tanya added in.

"Speaking of couples," Aisha said. "What's going on with you and Adam?"

"Adam is special," she smiled. "He really cares and is honest and open."

"Is it serious?" Kat asked.

"I think so," she said.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys," Kimberly said. "Adam was always so sweet and goofy. He deserves someone nice."

The girls changed back into their regular clothes and picked up their dresses after they were put in garment bags.

The boys were at the local tuxedo shop picking up their tuxedos. Tommy, Billy, David, Adam and Rocky had finished getting their tux's sized and ready. They were all classic black with white shirts and ties. Tommy had a green tie, Billy a blue tie, Adam a black tie and David a silver tie.

"Alright, looks like everything is squared away now, Tommy," Billy said.

"Yeah, Kimberly and the girls are also getting their dresses finalized," Tommy said.

"I've seen them," Adam added in. "They are all going to look beautiful," the rest of the boys turned to Adam. "What? Kimberly asked me to come the day the picked out their dresses. They wanted a guy's opinion."

 _The morning came where Kimberly and her bridal party were going to go dress shopping for the wedding. Kimberly called all the girls to have them meet at the Youth Center._

 _Tanya, who had recently moved in with Adam was finishing getting ready when the phone rang. Adam was going over some papers for his dojo he had opened. He put the papers down and answered the phone._

" _Hello?"_

" _Hey Adam! It's Kimberly!" she said excited._

" _Hey Kim, Tanya is finishing getting ready."_

" _That's fine. Could you tell her we are meeting at the Youth Center at noon?"_

" _Sure can."_

" _Thanks Adam… actually… are you busy today?"_

" _No, I was just going over some paperwork for my dojo. Why?"_

" _Well, I was thinking, we need a guy to come with us. So, we can have a guy's opinion on our dresses."_

" _Well, you are like a sister to me…"_

" _Great! Thank you so much, Adam!" Kimberly said excited as she hung up._

" _Who was that on the phone?" Tanya asked._

" _Kim, she wanted to let you know to meet at the Youth Center at noon. Then asked me to come to give a man's opinion. So, I guess we're both meeting them at noon," Adam leaned back on the couch dreading the fact that he just agreed to go shopping with four women._

" _Well that was sweet of you to agree. You know how much this means to Kimberly," Tanya said._

" _I'd only agree to this for Kimberly, she's like a sister to me," he said. "I feel like I owe her. She helped me through that awkward point and helped me break out of my shell."_

" _Well still, it's sweet of you to come with us," Tanya said smiling. Deep down she was worried she would get something Adam wouldn't like. Now she gets to read his facial expressions._

 _The time came and the girls and Adam met at the Youth Center. Kimberly was talking arrangements with Lt Stone about the wedding. He agreed to let them have the wedding and reception at the place where it all began._

 _He took notes on everything Kimberly wanted, which weren't actually unreasonable requests. An arch was going to be placed at the stage where her and Tommy would marry. Their parties would be standing on the steps. The youth center would be decked out with colorful streamers and flowers. Kim was going to help decorate. Having the wedding here was the least Lt. Stone could do after all that they had been through. The rest of the group walked up to Kim and Lt. Stone at the bar._

" _Hey Mrs. Oliver!" Trini said as they approached. Kim giggled._

" _Well, not yet. But I love the sound of that," she responded. "Alright, we're all here. So let's get shopping."_

"Oh man," Rocky said. "Shopping with a bunch of women. That must have been fun." Adam rubbed his neck remembering the day.

"Don't remind me…"

"Was it really that bad?" Tommy asked.

"Not really…" Adam said fixing his tie in front of the mirror. "But being with four women trying on dresses for hours. Debating on colors. Not exactly something I had planned on doing that day… or ever… but it made the girls happy. And they looked beautiful."

A couple days passed by Kimberly started getting the Youth Center ready in the meantime. Tommy was finalizing the plans for the honeymoon. They were going on a two-week cruise. Something they had both been wanting to do for a while. He was setting up plans for scuba diving, sky diving and all kinds of things in the Bahamas. He was going to surprise Kimberly with the plans once they left. It was a good way to get away from all the stress of moving back home and everything she had been through lately.

It was finally the day of the "I Hart Oliver" wedding. Everything was set up. Kim's girls, Tommy's boys refused to let them stay late finishing up decorating the night before. Tommy was instructed to go stay with the former red ranger and gold ranger Jason for the night while the rest of the wedding party and Alpha-5 finished decorating. While Kimberly went to their home. Even Bulk and Skull showed up to help decorate and didn't ruin anything. The girls were going to come over in the morning to get ready together and Billy was going to pick Tommy up to get ready with the boys at his house. He stayed with Jason because of the rest of the guys were decorating.

"I'm getting married today," Kimberly said as she walked over to her dress that was hanging in her closet. "I start the day as a hart. I end it as an Oliver. I really am lucky," she smiled. Soon the rest of the girls showed up. Kimberly had cleaned off her vanity mirror in their bedroom to make room for the other girl's make up and accessories.

It was a long day of straightening hair, lots of makeup brushes everywhere, making sure dresses were perfect, but it was well worth the incredible lengths they went through. Nothing was going to bring Kimberly down today.

The guys on the other hand didn't have nearly as hard of a time. Tommy straightened his hair as well and pulled it back into a half ponytail, David did the same thing. Adam brushed through his flowing locks and used hair spray to keep it from frizzing meanwhile, internally debating on how much longer he could stand keeping his long hair. The guys had it easy compared to the girls. About an hour before they were due at the wedding the boys changed into their tux's, Billy made sure everyone's ties were straight and they looked presentable. Life of a best man.

Finally, it was wedding time. The boys and all the guests were out in the Youth Center awaiting the girls. The Youth Center was decorated beautifully. The group did a spectacular job. The boys stood at the makeshift altar with Lt. Stone, who actually had gotten a license to marry people in the state of California. Tommy up front then Billy, Adam, David and Rocky.

The wedding march began Kimberly and her girls stood right outside the main room. One by one they walked down the aisle smiling and being happy for their friends. Kathrine was first, Then Aisha, Tanya, and Trini. They all looked like amazing in their yellow dresses. Adam smiled even bigger when Tanya walked out.

" _They all look gorgeous,"_ Billy thought watching his beautiful friends.

The wedding march restarted and it was time for the beautiful bride, Kimberly. The congregation stood up and turned towards the door. Slowly Kimberly stepped out revealing her beauty.

" _She's gorgeous,"_ Tommy thought watching his bride walk down the aisle.

Tommy was blown away by her beauty. Her dress was amazing, and she looked stunning. He was practically brought to tears by her immense beauty.

" _Keep it together, Tommy._ "

Kimberly continued down the aisle hearing whispers of "What a beautiful bride." "Tommy's a lucky man," and other comments about her beauty. She looked up at Tommy and her heart melted.

" _He looks perfect,"_ Kimberly joined Tommy at the altar in front of Lt. Stone, joined hands with him and looked behind him at her friends also up there with them.

"Dearly beloved," Stone began. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man and woman in holy matrimony…" he continued through the usual wedding speech until it was time for the vows. Tommy went first.

"Kimberly, I had a bunch of things I wanted to say…" Tommy started as he choked away tears. "But seeing how beautiful you are right now. Along with the rest of the girls. You all look amazing. I completely forgot what I was going to say. You took my breath away. This is a moment I never want to end. But… we were brought together by a force stronger than the both of us. We were meant to be together. Just like the force being stronger than ever, my love is stronger than ever. Since we've come back together I've been happier than I ever imagined. You brought the light back to my life. We've been through so much and I can't wait to see what the rest of our lives has in store for us. You are the only one I've ever loved and the only one I ever want to love. Kimberly Ann Hart, I love you." Tears fell down her face as Tommy talked. Luckily, she knew this was coming and she wore water proof makeup. The rest of the rangers and David smiled and blinked away tears hearing Tommy's sweet words. It was Kimberly's turn.

"Tommy, that was beautiful," Kimberly said wiping her eyes. "If I were to look at my life earlier there is no way I would have imagined I would be here with you. Getting married, being surrounded by friends who would drop what they're doing to make sure this day is special and dressing up in amazing tuxedos, which you all look amazing and adorable. I'm blown away by all this. I can't believe it's really happening. I keep waiting to wake up and see this is all a dream… but it's not. And I'm so happy that fate brought us back together. A prophecy written long ago saying we would become one and it's coming true. My love grows stronger by the day. I love you, Tommy Oliver and from this day forward I am no longer Kimberly Ann Hart. I become Mrs. Tommy Oliver. A name I will wear proudly. I will always love you, Tommy and thank you for bringing me home and thank you for being the sweet, kind, special guy I have always loved. I can't wait to see what happens next."

Alpha-5 was sitting in the front row crying his little circuits out. "Oh, all this human emotion," the spunky robot said.

The wedding group smiled and wiped tear from their eyes.

"Now the fun part," Stone said. "Tommy, do you take Kimberly as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Tommy responded starring deep into Kimberly's eyes.

"Kimberly, do you take Tommy as your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Kimberly said crying.

"Can I have the rings?" Stone said. Trini handed him one and Billy handed him the other. "Thank you," the ceremony continued. The wedding group, the congregation and even Stone were trying not to cry.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Stone said. Tommy and Kimberly both took a step together and shared their first kiss as husband and wife. A loving, sweet emotional first kiss all over again. They pulled apart and turned towards the congregation everyone smiling, crying and applauding them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver," Stone said as Tommy and Kimberly joined hands and walked back up the aisle. Billy and Trini locked arms and followed them. Followed by Adam and Tanya, David and Aisha and Rocky and Katherine. They all walked back to the back room for a few moments. The other rangers in attendance joined them seconds later along with Spunky Alpha and Zordon watching through Alpha. They got together and hugged and had a private momentary Power Ranger celebration before they had to go back to the rest of the congregation of parents, classmates, friends, and whomever else they could think to invite to this celebration.

"Congratulations, Tommy and Kimberly," Zordon said from a speaker inside of Alpha. "The Power has always been strong inside of the two of you. You have officially fulfilled the prophecy. Your duty as rangers has ended. We will forever be in your gratitude. All of you rangers before us. You have all done wonderful jobs. Alpha and I will always be watching over you. You will never be truly alone."

"Thank you, Zordon," Kimberly said. "We always thought of you like a father. All of us. Without you and Alpha, of course, we wouldn't have the bond with our friends we have today. Maybe none of this would have happened if the Power Rangers hadn't come into our lives."

"Being a ranger taught us a lot," Tommy added. "It changed us all for the better. But now, it's time to start a new chapter in all of our lives. We can't you enough for everything though, Zordon and Alpha."

"I think it's time for a toast!" Trini said handing everyone glasses of different drinks. "To Tommy and Kimberly for a happy life."

"May you always blessed with a happy, healthy love and relationship," Billy said.

"To Alpha and Zordon," Tommy added.

"To our friends for always having our back," Kimberly said.

"To the Power Rangers," Alpha said. Everyone smiled and looked around at each other.

"To the Power Rangers," they all said in unison holding up their glasses.

 **FIN**


End file.
